Piel con piel
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: A Zack le avergüenza mostrar su cuerpo a Ray, el mismo que está plagado de asquerosas cicatrices. A ella, no le importa en lo más mínimo.


Zack no tiene la puta idea de cómo Ray cree que él es el ser más bello del mundo. Okay, nunca había dicho algo así, pero el hecho de tocar sus cicatrices, besar las mismas y no horrorizarse, asquearse. Era demasiado impresionante.

Esas acciones, le hacían creer que era hermoso. De la misma forma que él cree que Ray es, porque ella es hermosa.

Jamás creyó que habría alguien que haría tanto por él, pero llegó ella; La misma que lo miraba con adoración, la que le sonreía con dulzura. La que no lo considero un monstruo.

En la cama, después de tener sexo (hacer el amor), la mira mientras duerme. Parece muerta, diría. Pero más conviven juntos, mas puede notar como sus labios se dibujan una sonrisa, pequeña pero...

...Hermosa. No solo la sonrisa era hermosa, ella lo era.

Sus dedos ya no vendados rozan su piel suave, su cabello rubio y sedoso pasa entre sus dedos; Junto a su blancura, el asesino, se siente sucio, él está lleno de cicatrices.

Pero, ya no le avergüenza como la primera vez que mostró su cuerpo plagado de asquerosas cicatrices a Ray, ante la mirada atenta de la muchacha.

Ya no.

 **...**

"¡Di de una buena vez que te repugnan!" espetó impaciente al ver que Ray se quedó mirando su torso desnudo, luego de salir de la ducha.

"No lo hacen" contestó simplemente "No me importa en lo más mínimo"

Su voz, su mirada sonaba tan sincera que sentado en el sillón, estiró su brazo, su mano tomó su muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

Nunca supo cuánto quería escuchar esas palabras, hasta que las oyó. El cuerpo de Rachel chocó con el del asesino. Sus rostros a centímetros, sus alientos mezclándose, sus ojos en un interminable contacto visual.

Ella no se apartó. En cambio, apegó más su cuerpo al joven. Ella quería, quería...

-Me gustan...

Dijo mientras sus dedos iban rozando las heridas cicatrizadas de su piel, Zack estaba jodidamente sorprendido, mucho mas cuando los labios de Ray pasaron por las mismas, dejándolos besos cortos y suaves en cada una de las cicatrices.

Se sonrojo, sintiendo como su miembro que rozaba con el cuerpo de la muchacha comenzaba a endurecerse.

"Maldita sea" "Maldita sea" "Maldita sea"

-Deja de hacer eso...-Masculló dificultosamente.

-¿Te molesta?-sus ojos azules lo miraron fijamente.

No era eso, era todo lo contrario y sin poder responder, se dejo llevar por su instinto mas animal. Las manos hambrientas de Zack, impacientemente tocaron la piel blanca y suave de la chica, esa que notó que se estremeció ante el contacto, pero que en ningún momento dio marcha atrás.

Asi que en medio del proceso de levantar la remera para quitársela, Ray, alzó los brazos dándole permiso y al hacerlo, ella quedó desnuda de torso para arriba y enseguida sus delgadas y blancas piernas enredaron la cintura de Zack, aprisionándolo contra el sofá donde el asesino estaba sentado. Sus manos que estaban en su delgada cintura, la apretujaron mas contra él.

Entretanto, su miembro rozaba a través del pantalón la intimidad de la joven, y los pechos de la joven quedaron a la vista del asesino, los mismos que el hombre masajeó con su mano y mordió con sus dientes su pezón. El mismo hombre que beso su cuello, beso sus pechos, sus labios y toda piel que encontraba.

Ella emitió un quejido de placer, el por un instante se detiene porque tiene miedo de romperla, es tan suave, pequeña que siente que con un ligero roce... la rompería.

Pero no es así, ella puede parecer débil, pero es fuerte. Se percató cuando ella pidió mas y Zack no pudo negarse, ante sus suplicas.

 _"Por favor... sigue"_

De inmediato, acató su petición. La levantó y dejándola sobre el sofá, le comenzó a sacar su pantalón corto junto a su ropa interior, lo mismo que hizo con la suya. Desnudos, se pegan como pegamento y al poco tiempo, las manos de Ray con desesperó le acarician su cabello y sus piernas desnudas, lo envuelven con mas ímpetu.

Las grandes manos de Zack, la sostienen con fuerza y no la dejan ir en toda la noche.

Y mucho menos cuando se convierten en uno.

* * *

Bueno... *Estira sus brazos, juntando sus muñecas* ¡Lleveme FBI! XD

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Nos leemos! (Si no me arrestan jajajaj)


End file.
